Savior
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Sookie pays a visit to Fangtasia, and Eric may be the only one who can help her. They both soon find themselves with more responsibility than either could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a little after _Dead to the World,_ it then goes completely AU and I pretty much ignore the rest of the books. I'm aware of how out of character it probably is. A lot of this would never really happen, but I suppose that's the beauty of fan fiction. I wanted to show another side to Eric and Sookie's relationship, hopefully in a good way. While others will make an appearance, this mostly just focuses on them. I obviously don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them for a bit. Although, it pains me to return Eric, but I do what I must. This is the first time I'm posting a multi-chapter story that's not all human, so any feedback would be much appreciated. I'm a bit nervous about this one, and really hope you guys like it=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sookie Stackhouse didn't know why she was here, but was tired of sitting alone in her house every night. That was why she found herself at Fangtasia, enjoying her second gin and tonic, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eric Northman. So far, there was no sign of him or Pam, and even being surrounded by tons of people, she still felt very much alone. She missed her Eric, ever since Hallow's curse was broken and he forgot about their time together, she hadn't seen him often, but understood that he was probably very busy. Sookie decided to cut back on the drinks when her head started to feel a bit fuzzy, since she would be driving home later. The stool was pulled out next to her, and a large body filled the space, suddenly a little too close for her liking.

"You come here often, pretty girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "You use that line often?" From the looks of him, he was just some pathetic human wanting to get laid. Why bother with her when there were so many willing vampires to choose from? Her head was pounding; the alcohol along with the loud bass of the stereo was definitely not a good combination. She'd always been a bit of a lightweight.

He chuckled. "Only when I think someone is worthy enough, and you have to be the sexiest woman in this whole dump. Way too sexy to be sitting here all by your lonesome. The name's Richard, you wanna come back to my place for some real fun?" _Oh, yeah, I wouldn't mind having a piece of her; she'll be begging me by the end of the night. This is gonna be worth every penny._

Sookie groaned, grabbing her head as his depraved thoughts flooded her mind. "God, I think I'm gonna throw up."

Richard used that to his advantage, helping her to stand. "We should get you somewhere a little quieter; you're not looking too good."

Sookie didn't know why she let him lead her away, having a feeling that she wouldn't even be able to put up much of a fight. She thought they were going outside, but was surprised to find herself being shoved into a cramped storage space, the door shutting behind them. "What's going on?"

"Figured we could use some privacy, just relax, it'll be over soon."

Those were the last words she heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Eric immediately felt that something was wrong, and decided to take a break from the current procedures he was dealing with. He felt Sookie the minute she entered his club, but the feeling did not last, which led him to believe that she somehow managed to block him. He hurried out to the front of the bar, finding Pam instantly.<p>

"Was Sookie here? I thought I sensed her."

She shrugged. "Not that I noticed, it's rare when she chooses to come of her own volition."

Eric was about to respond, but a strong whiff of the air told him that someone was bleeding nearby, and it was a scent he knew all too well. With vampire speed, he charged to the back of the bar, throwing open the door to one of his storage rooms, and taking a step back at the sight before him.

Sookie was lying there, naked, bloody, and sobbing as she shielded her face from the light. He grabbed an old coat from one of the shelves, putting it around her shivering body as he took her in his arms. She kicked out at him, not recognizing who he was at first. "It's me, lover, I'm not going to hurt you." She burst into more tears then, clutching him tightly. He carried her out of there and over to his office, where he gently placed her on the couch. Eric finally got a good look at her face, rage surging through him at her beautiful flesh being marred with cuts and bruises. He laid a blanket over her when she looked to finally close her eyes, kissing her forehead tenderly. He called Pam to join him, and she seemed just as disturbed.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"That's what I would like to know," Eric spat. "Some fucker raped and abused her in my bar; I take extra precautions to assure this sort of thing does not happen. She must have come here to see me. The second I couldn't feel her anymore, I should have checked to see what was wrong. I shouldn't have ignored her, this could have been prevented. I promised Sookie that she would always be safe here, that I would never let anything harm her."

Pam placed a calming hand on his arm. "What do you want me to do, Eric?"

He tried to keep his temper in check, but it was a losing battle. "Find whoever did this, and bring them to me. I'm going to have a few words with the bartender. It was obvious she had been drinking, but there was something else as well."

Pam nodded, leaving the office to do just that.

Eric gave Sookie one last look, and then took off back to the bar. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

* * *

><p>The newest bartender was a poor college student looking to make a few extra bucks, so Eric took pity on him by giving him a chance at his establishment, but had a feeling he would come to regret that decision.<p>

"There was a young blonde drinking here tonight; I want to know what you gave her."

The man gulped, shaking his head. "I've seen a few blondes, not sure who you're talking about."

Eric was losing what little patience he had left. He grabbed the bartender's shirt, getting into his face. "You would remember this one. She's a sweet, Southern girl, probably wearing a cute sundress. She tends to order gin and tonics, did you give her any?"

"Oh, her, yeah, I remember. Nice girl, I gave her two, but it's not my fault if she can't handle her liquor."

Eric graced him with a chilling grin. "Now, I didn't say anything about her not being able to handle the drinks. Tell me, Marcus, that is your name, right? What exactly did you put in her beverages? I could easily get the truth out of you, but I'm deciding against it this one time. If would be best for your health to cooperate."

"I didn't wanna do it!" he claimed in hysterics. "This guy offered me money if I would slip something in her drink to get her to relax. He's had his eye on her ever since she walked in. I didn't have much of a choice."

Eric cursed under his breath. "What did this man look like?"

"Tall, white, dark hair, he looks like any number of people who come in here."

Eric nodded, giving him an expression that could kill. "Well, I hope it was worth it because you no longer have a job. If I ever see you around here again, I won't be as generous."

Marcus hurried out of the bar, not one to be told twice.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair, glad when Pam made her presence known a second later.

"I found the pitiful human. Sookie's scent was all over him, he didn't get very far. I have him chained up downstairs."

"Excellent, let's just pay him a little visit, shall we?" The bartender may have gotten off easy, but this man would not be as lucky.

* * *

><p>"Look, I didn't know she was yours. I just thought she was hot, it was an innocent mistake."<p>

Eric glared at him. "Forcing yourself on a young woman is hardly innocent, this may be a vampire club for the most part, but that is not permitted here. Normally, I would torment you as a warning for your barbaric actions and make certain that you are never allowed back on my property again, but you made a very dire mistake when you chose Sookie as your conquest."

He scoffed. "I'm getting lectured from a fucking bloodsucker? You've probably done a hell of a lot worse in your time. I'm a man with needs; I knew the bitch wouldn't just give it up to me, so I had to take matters into my own hands. If you ask me, she loved every dirty little thing I did to her."

Eric wrapped his hand around the man's neck, squeezing hard enough for him to nearly lose oxygen. "This is how it's going to go. You're too pathetic to kill, but I will make you very sorry for ever laying eyes on her. Humans can't withstand as much torture as we can, but I'll do just enough for you to pass out. After that, you're Pamela's problem, and she has no mercy for your kind."

Richard's eyes widened at the sadistic gleam on the woman's face, begging Eric to just kill him and get it over with.

Luckily, the dungeon was sound proof, and no one could hear his screams.

* * *

><p>Eric washed the blood from his hands before returning to his office, only to find Sookie thrashing around on the couch. He went to her side, grasping her arms and giving her a firm shake.<p>

"Wake up, dear one, you're having a nightmare."

Sookie's eyes flew open, burying her head against his chest as more tears fell. "I had a flashback of when Bill attacked me in that trunk; it felt like I was back there."

Eric held her closer, kissing the top of her head. "It's all right, love, you're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you positive that I should not take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head, just really glad to be home. If Sookie had her way, she'd never leave the house again. "No hospital, I feel fine. The affects of whatever he had put in my drink have already worn off. You gave me your blood so my wounds would heal faster, and you can hardly even notice them now. I would rather not have everyone in town know about this, okay?"

Eric nodded, deciding it would be best not to argue with her for a change. "All right, but I will be calling Dr. Ludwig to look you over, just to be on the safe side."

Sookie agreed, even though she didn't think it was necessary, but there was no point in changing his mind.

"I could stay with you tonight. You should not be alone right now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why is that? Am I in some immediate danger? This was nothing supernatural, Eric, just some perverted guy looking for a good time and I was the moron he decided to pray on. If I can't even use my abilities to detect a rapist nearby, then what good am I for anything?"

"This was not your fault," he told her firmly. "I should have been there for you, and for that I am very sorry."

Sookie gave a humorless laugh. "You were busy, I don't expect for you to always save me. I should have been able to do that myself. It's done now and if you don't mind, I would prefer being alone tonight."

Eric watched helplessly as she headed for the stairs, stopping one last time.

"I'm assuming he's dead," she stated, not bothering to turn around.

He didn't need to wonder who she was referring to. "Yes, you would assume correctly."

Sookie nodded, glancing back at him. "Good," was all she said before making her way up to her room. Sookie wouldn't usually condone killing, but would make an exception this time. There was no way she would feel any sympathy for the man who raped, beat, and drugged her, while she was hardly conscious enough to do anything about it.

Eric waited until he knew she was safely in bed, but caught the sound of her sniffles before he could leave the house. He hurried up the stairs, noticing her sobbing uncontrollably and not one to walk away from that. This woman caused him to feel something he didn't even think he was capable of feeling, but she seemed to be the only one able to bring that side out of him. He wondered if it had anything to do with the time he was cursed, but would worry about that later. Eric moved over to her bed, laying down beside her and taking her shaking form in his arms. She didn't fight him off, which he took as a good sign. Instead, she turned in his embrace, burying her head against his chest. Eric wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but she was out several minutes later. He would remain with her until he no longer could.

* * *

><p>When Sookie awoke, she decided not to dwell on the events of the night before. It was awful what happened, but women had to deal with that sort of thing every day of their lives. She was definitely not the only one, and she wouldn't be made a victim. The man was gone, he wouldn't be hurting anyone else and that was all she cared about. It was time to move on as if nothing happened and as far as she knew; her friends would never even have to find out. Eric wasn't likely to tell them, but thinking about him made her wonder if he was really there holding her as she slept, or if she just imagined it.<p>

That was confirmed when she found a note he left on her kitchen table, telling her he would be in her hidey-hole instead of returning back to Fangtasia. She rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad that he hadn't left. It meant she would be seeing him in a few hours or so, the bar and vampire politics have taken up so much of his time lately. Sookie understood he had responsibilities that just didn't include her and she had to respect that, but it was nice when he was around. No matter how much she acted like she wanted to be alone, that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

After eating a bowl of cereal, and putting on some extra make up to hide the few bruises that were still a bit noticeable, she headed out to Merlotte's, even though going to work was the last thing she wanted to do. Sookie was good at pretending that everything was okay, but her boss and very good friend, Sam Merlotte, always had a way of seeing right through her. With that thought in mind, she plastered on a smile as she strolled through the bar, managing to get her apron without even having to cross paths with him. Sookie greeted her customers with cheerfulness, trying hard to not let any of their thoughts invade her mind.

"Hey, Sook, you got a second?"

She groaned when Sam called her back to his office, wondering if maybe she took the happiness a bit too far. "What's up?"

He let out a breath, giving her a concerned look. "You okay, cher? You seem a little off today."

Sookie shrugged. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just gave that couple a TrueBlood and they're not even vampires. Marcy is a vegetarian, but you gave her a meat lover's burger. You don't usually make mistakes like that."

She rubbed her head, feeling a migraine coming on. "Sorry, Sam, it's just been one of those days. I didn't get much sleep last night, but I'll be better now."

He nodded. "I'm sure you will, but you look exhausted. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? The place isn't overly crowded; Arlene can handle things from here. You should get some rest."

Sookie was about to respond, but realized that she just didn't have the energy. With a nod, she took her apron off and left the bar, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed.

* * *

><p>Eric rose to find Sookie in the same position he left her in.<p>

"Have you gone anywhere today?"

She gazed up at him. "I went to work briefly, but couldn't manage to get any of the orders right. Sam took pity on me and sent me home. I used to like going to the bar, you know? To see my friends, do a decent job to prove to myself that I can do something right, but being around all those people, I just couldn't bear it. No matter how many smiles I faked, it was just too much. That's never bothered me before. I can't just put this behind me, can I? It's always going to be hovering over me, even with the man dead; I can't get him out of my head."

Eric sat next to her, taking her hand in his. "It has only been one day, lover. These things take time; you can't expect to forget about it overnight. You are a strong, brave, woman. Don't let him take that from you, this does not make you weak by any means."

"Maybe not, but I don't feel like myself anymore. Sam is one of my best friends, and I couldn't even talk to him about this. I was too afraid of him seeing me differently, or judging me and being all 'I told you so' about going to a vampire club, but that's just it, a vampire didn't do this. You guys are always seen as the monsters, but the reality is that there are humans in the world who do a whole lot worse. I hate what I've become, that I'm actually glad a man was murdered. Would you have killed him if it was someone else he attacked?"

Eric shook his head. "He would have paid severely, but no, I don't believe I would have. It was more of a personal nature for me, but I do not regret it. I do not regret watching him suffer as Pam had a go of him. He deserved everything that he got for what he did to you, and so much more."

"See, that sort of thing shouldn't make me happy."

He put an arm around her, pulling her to his side. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but you have every right to be pleased that your assailant is no more. No one will judge you for it, and if they do, you just send them my way."

That brought a small smile to her face, wiping her eyes of the tears that she didn't even know she shed.

"I understand it's not exactly the same thing, but on some level, I feel that I have been mind raped by Hallow's curse. I remember everything vividly in all of my thousand years, except for those few days I spent with you. I have tried so hard to recall some memory from that time, but nothing has returned to me. You are the only one who can tell me what happened, Sookie. Please, I need to know," Eric pleaded, which was not something he ever made a habit of.

She sat up, taking in a deep breath. It was time; Sookie just prayed that she could get through it. This would not be a fun conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Those who stuck with me after the first chapter, I really hope I don't lose you with this one. It was planned a while back, and I'm not about to change anything now. No worries, everything has a way of working out. I promise there will be many cute moments to come. Thanks for the comments, I'm just glad someone is reading this=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Eric didn't know what to say as Sookie revealed the details of what happened those few days he stayed in her house, and it wasn't what he expected. He finally had sex with her, many times from what she confessed. It was something Eric always wanted, and it pained him even more that he couldn't remember any of it. The stuff with Debbie Pelt wasn't much of a surprise; the woman was a threat to Sookie and needed to be eliminated. It wouldn't have been the first time he took a bullet for her, but it seemed that she saved his life as well. Once the shock wore off a bit, he focused back on her.

"Do you think we could at least recreate the shower sex?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Sorry, buddy, that was a one time deal. You know who you are now, and I knew there was no way we would continue after you got your memories back."

"Buddy? Wait, how come?" he wondered, a pout forming on his lips.

She shrugged. "It just wouldn't have worked out. You have too many responsibilities. When you were here it was just us, nothing was holding you back. It was nice while it lasted."

Eric raised his eyebrows, having a feeling that she wasn't telling him everything. "Did you fall for me, Sookie?"

She avoided his intense stare, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter and if it's all the same to you, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I promise that if you ever do remember what happened, we can discuss it more then."

He nodded, letting it go for the time being.

"I think I want more sleep now," she spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Right, do you want me to leave?"

Sookie knew he couldn't stay there forever. Unlike when he was cursed, he had a job to get back to, but for once, Sookie felt like being a little selfish. "Can you hold me again?"

Eric smiled, pulling her to his chest as they both lay down and got comfortable. "As you wish," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Sookie felt her eyes start to get heavy, and it wasn't long before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Nearly two months passed and things were starting to somewhat return to normal, Dr. Ludwig's visit went smoothly. There seemed to be no harm from the drugs he slipped her, and all of her wounds have healed very nicely thanks to Eric's blood. Luckily for her, there was no internal damage. Eric spent a lot more time at her house and it was almost like it was when he was cursed, just without all of the sex. As much as she cared for him, Sookie didn't think she could jump into another relationship any time soon. Not until she stopped having a flashback of Richard on top of her, which eventually led to one of Bill. A few scars would take longer to heal; fortunately they weren't evident to anyone but her.<p>

Eric told her that he did some digging around on Richard; apparently he really was just a lowlife. No family, no friends, just a lot of enemies. It worked out for them; no one was even bothering to look for the bastard. It was as if he never even existed, which was just fine with her. If she could only tell her mind that, it would be much appreciated.

Things were better at work, Sookie wasn't screwing up anymore orders, and her smiles weren't always the fake kind. That was until she noticed Bill at one of her tables. With another phony smile in place, she headed over to him and was determined to keep it professional. "What can I get you?"

He glanced up, sniffing the area around her, and letting out a soft growl. "Why do I smell Eric all over you?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, so much for professional. "He's been at my house, not that it's any of your business."

"Why do you get mixed up with him, Sookie? You know he's only using you for your gift."

"Oh, like you did?" she spat, causing a few patrons to gaze in their direction. "You are the last person who should be making any judgments in my life, Bill Compton. If you're not gonna order something, then you can just leave. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

He was stunned, not used to such a hostile tone coming from her. "I'll have a TrueBlood, O Positive."

Sookie nodded, heading back over to the bar, suddenly feeling nauseous and in need of some fresh air. "I'm taking a break, Sam. You can get someone else to bring Bill his blood." She left without waiting for a response, inhaling a deep breath to calm her nerves. This night couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

><p>For the third day in a row, Sookie found herself hovering over the toilet bowl, figuring that there must be a stomach bug going around. She already called Sam to explain that she wouldn't be coming in again; he was just concerned for her health and told her to feel better. Sookie rested her head against the sink, waiting for the room to stop spinning.<p>

And that was how Eric found her hours later, cringing at the smell coming from her. "What the hell is that?"

Sookie rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, but before she could say anything, found her head back in the toilet.

Eric held her hair out of the way, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I guess that would explain it. Why didn't you tell me that you were sick? I could have brought some chicken soup; I hear that is what humans usually have when ill."

She shook her head, wiping her mouth once the retching stopped. "No need, I haven't been able to keep anything down all day. I've never been sick like this before, hopefully it'll pass soon. I don't think I have anything left in me."

He cleaned her up, and then carried her back to bed. "I could stay with you again, if you like."

"Okay, but I'm only agreeing because you can't catch what I have. Won't Pam be mad that you're spending so much time away from the bar? I like having you here, don't get me wrong, but I would hate to be on her bad side."

Eric chuckled. "It's perfectly fine; she actually likes taking care of things on her own. Apparently, I cramp her style."

Sookie laughed, groaning when her head started to pound. "God, just kill me already."

"We can't have that. It will likely pass soon, you just need some rest. I will get you a glass of water." He made his way downstairs to do just that. Once he returned to her room, she was already passed out, but the sudden quiet caused him to pick up something he didn't detect before. It was a faint heartbeat, but it did not belong to Sookie. In fact, he was hearing two heartbeats now and one of them was obviously not his. He placed the glass down next to her bed, staring at her sleeping form in shock. Sookie was with child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sookie awoke to find Eric staring at her, a glance at the clock showed that she'd only been asleep for a couple of hours and it was still dark out.

"Hey, I thought you would have left by now."

He nodded, putting a bag down in front of her. "I left to pick something up for you."

She raised her eyebrows, perusing through the contents to see three home pregnancy tests inside. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Eric shook his head. "I wish it was, lover. With my enhanced hearing, I can detect a second heartbeat in you. I knew you weren't likely to just take my word for it, so I brought you these. I hear one is not always accurate."

"No, I can't be pregnant. You heard wrong."

He sat down beside her, taking her trembling hand in his. "I know I didn't, but that is why you have these. Believe me; vampires don't make a habit of purchasing pregnancy tests. I must have gotten several confused stares at the store, and it had nothing to do with my looks. I'm sure everyone there knew what I was."

Sookie gazed at the tests, not knowing what to do, but it would definitely explain her sudden queasiness. She headed to the bathroom with the bag in her hand, closing the door behind her. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Eric waited patiently for her to return. When she did, her eyes were red and puffy.<p>

"Three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. God, how could this be happening? I've always wanted kids, but not like this. I wanted them with a loving husband, and I wanted it to be planned. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

He took her in his arms, letting her cry against his chest. "I'm very sorry, dear one, but you will get through this."

She shook her head. "My life is too dangerous, how can I bring a child into it? And what am I going to do when she starts asking questions about her father? I'm not ready for this."

"There are other ways, if you do not wish to keep the baby."

Sookie gasped, moving away from him. "You mean abortion? No, I could never do that. This baby may not have been conceived in the most conventional way, but she's already a part of me. I could never get rid of her, or him. That's gonna get confusing, so I think I'll stick with her for now."

Eric nodded in understanding. "I have another suggestion. You come to live in my house. I have a very trustworthy security system. Only a select few have access, Pam being one of them. No one else would ever be permitted unless I allowed it. You and the child would be safe there. I can hire contractors to make the place more suitable for the both of you. We can raise her together."

To say Sookie was shocked would have been an understatement. "Who are you, and what have you done with Eric Northman?"

He rolled his eyes. "I may be a vampire, but I do know a thing or two about children. And no, I do not eat them. This is your child, lover; she is already precious to me. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you both."

Tears were streaming down her face, and she planned on blaming the hormones. "I can't believe you would do that."

"It is what I would have done when cursed, right? From what you have told me, I was willing to give everything up for you. I know you would have no reason to lie. This is my chance to prove I can be that person again, if that is what you want."

Sookie wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just want you." It was about time she finally admitted that, there would be no going back now.

He lowered his head, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I know you can't really give up everything. A lot of people depend on you, but just you offering to do that is enough for me. I just don't think I'm ready to give up my life here. My friends, my job, but I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell them. The truth is bound to come out now, or maybe I can just say it was a meaningless one night stand. I'd rather them think I was a slut instead of a rape victim. Give me a few more weeks; you said that your place needed to be fixed up first. I just need a little more time to get everything settled here."

Eric smiled. "Does that mean you are going to take my offer?"

She let out a breath. "I guess it does, but you better not make me regret it. I just hope you know what you'll be getting yourself into."

"Oh, I know that very well, but I am surprised by this. You usually would put up more of a fight, give me some speech about not wanting to be a kept woman."

Sookie scrunched up her nose. "It is annoying how well you know me. Normally I would, but I actually think your idea is a good one. If it was just me, I probably wouldn't even be considering this, but I have my baby to think of now. I would feel safer with you, and it's not like you could move in here. I'd feel guilty for you having to sleep in that hidey hole every night. Besides, it would be great to live somewhere and know that my ex-boyfriend wasn't so close by. I feel like I can't even go for a walk anymore without him watching my every move."

"That will not be a problem," Eric told her. "I have wooden firearms surrounding my house that are triggered to go off at the first sight of Bill Compton."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? I think that's a bit drastic."

He chuckled, taking her back in his arms. "I wasn't being serious, but you just say the word and I will have them installed."

Sookie pretended to consider it. "As tempting as that is, you don't have to bother. I think he'll be leaving me alone now, and if not, Bill knows that he has you to deal with. He smelled you on me when he came in the bar the other night."

Eric growled. "I will be glad once you rid yourself of that place, but I know the shifter is important to you. If you would like, I could give you a job at Fangtasia. Even though you will never have to worry about money, I know how you like to feel useful."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't see myself fitting in there. After what happened, I'm a little reluctant to go back. It would be more dangerous than working at Merlotte's."

He shook his head. "I need some assistance with the paperwork; we get a lot of it. That is something you can do at home, you won't have to go to the club if you don't wish to."

Sookie sighed in relief. That sounded like a better plan to her, and with a new baby, she wouldn't want to leave the house very often. Sookie never saw herself as the stay at home mom type, but with how hectic her life had been lately, she would welcome it at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're what?"

Sookie took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, but knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. "I'm pregnant; please don't ask me any questions. I don't feel up to talking about it, but I'm resigning at the bar. I've been given another offer that will assure the safety of me and my baby. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I've loved working here, but it's time for me to move on. Let's face it; you would be better off hiring someone else. I'm always taking off for one reason or another; I'm honestly surprised you've kept me around this long. I want us to still be friends, but right now I have to put my baby first. I hope you can understand that."

Sam took in everything she told him, not quite believing it. "Wait, who's the father? I thought you've only been with Bill and last I checked, vampires can't get you pregnant."

She held her hand up, effectively cutting off anymore questions. "I already told you I'm not up to discussing it, the father's not in the picture and that's really all you need to know. I'll come back when I know it'll be safe for us, if that ever happens, but this is the best option at the moment."

"Where else could you go that would be safer? Does this new offer have anything to do with Eric? You didn't tell me much about what happened when he was staying in your house, but I know you got close during that time. I don't need the details, but how do you know you can really trust him?"

Sookie shrugged. "I just do."

Arlene scoffed, having heard the whole exchange. "I'll never understand what you see in those dead things. You obviously came to your senses enough to fuck a human man, yet you're still going off with some vampire. He's probably just gonna end up eating your baby."

Sookie clenched her jaw when the red headed woman walked by, trying to control her temper. She could see Bill sitting in the distance, looking angered and hurt at the same time, but it wasn't her responsibility to make him feel better. "I'm leaving now, Sam," she said, giving her former boss a hug. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

He nodded, releasing her after a few seconds. "Be careful, I really hope you know what you're doing."

Sookie nodded as well and with one last look at her ex-boyfriend, took off into the night.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this was so not what I expected."<p>

Eric grinned, showing her the rest of his house. "And what exactly were you expecting?"

She shrugged, noticing a cute little fireplace in the corner of the living room. "I don't know, maybe a luxurious mansion with lots of security and rooms that you would have no use for. I definitely wasn't expecting a cozy cottage; you could never tell that a vampire lived here just by looking outside."

"That is the point, but this is just one of my homes. I figured it would be the one most to your liking, and it also happens to be my favorite. Pam is the only other woman who has ever been here."

Sookie smiled. "I'm very flattered you decided to show it to me. I love it, Eric. It's the perfect place to raise a child. Not that I'm saying I'll be here forever, I'll probably go back to Bon Temps at some point. I don't want you to think I'll be completely taking over your space or anything."

He cut her off with the touch of his lips on hers, caressing her cheek softly. "This is your home now, Sookie. You may stay for as long as you wish. You and the little one will always be welcome here. Come, I will show you to the bedroom."

Sookie followed after him, having a feeling that would be the next thing he'd show her. The room, just like the rest of the house, was definitely not what she anticipated. It was gorgeous, light colors instead of the dark she expected to see. A king sized bed took up most of the area, draped in silk sheets that looked beyond comfy. There were no windows, which had Sookie believing this was Eric's room and not a place for guests. "So, I take it you expect for me to share this room with you?"

Eric scratched the back of his neck. "It is where I rest, but I suppose if you are uncomfortable, there is always the spare bedroom. It's not as big, but should be accommodating. I also have a third room, but it's more of an office."

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "I don't mind sharing; I just need to know what we're doing. Are we in a relationship, or are we just two friends playing house? I need to know what you expect to happen with us because if you just want sex, I might not be able to deliver for a while. I know we can't go back to how things were when you were cursed. You still don't remember, but I would like to know that we're actually leading somewhere. You offered to let me stay here and care for my baby, while I'm very grateful for that, I need to know it's not just because you feel guilty."

"I do feel guilty, but you being here is much more than that. This is all very new to me, Sookie. I don't like having feelings, and the one time that happened, I don't recall any of it. You are unlike anyone I've ever known before. I feel this strong urge to protect you, and that urge has carried on to your child as well. If more is to happen between us, it will be on your terms. I won't push you for anything."

Sookie knew he was being sincere; Eric had never lied to her before. She wrapped her arms around his tall frame, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you for bringing me here, and for being patient with me."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter in his embrace. Eric remembered one important thing about the spell that was used to take his memories away, it would lead him to his heart's desire. Now that he was holding Sookie, and with everything they'd been through since she first came to Fangtasia, it explained a lot of why he was headed toward her house that fateful night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How did your brother take the news?"

Sookie shrugged. "As well as could be expected, but Jason has his own problems right now. He's too busy adjusting to being a shifter to worry much about me. He's decided to stay in Hotshot for a while; Calvin Norris agreed to help him through the changes." She placed a hand protectively over her belly, letting out a breath. "Do you think she'll have to deal with being a telepath? I didn't even think about that, and the last thing I want is for my baby to have the same miserable childhood I did."

"I don't know," Eric replied. "I guess only time will tell, but you managed to handle it pretty well. With your guidance, I'm sure it will be no match for her."

Sookie agreed. "Right, things are different now. She'll never feel like an outsider, if I have anything to say about it. My parents loved me as best they could, but they were always afraid of me. They couldn't even think anything around me in fear that I would hear them. And my Uncle Bartlett, things would have probably ended up a lot worse if I couldn't hear his depraved thoughts beforehand."

Eric raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened, forgetting that he knew nothing of the situation. She figured there was no harm in telling him now. "My grandmother's brother, he was a very sick man. He…He would touch me inappropriately sometimes. Get me to trust him by being all sweet, but since I could see what was in his head, I knew what he was really capable of. It got pretty scary for a while."

Eric clenched his fists, trying to keep his temper in check as he asked his next question. "And where is he now?"

"Bill killed him," was her simple response.

He nodded. "Compton did something right, for once. If that man was still alive, I would have done far worse to him. Why have you never told me this before?"

Sookie shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not something I like to bring up. I only told Bill because he was my boyfriend at the time. I thought he was someone I could trust, but it's not like I knew he would go after him. The only time we've ever really been close is when you were cursed, and we had more important things to worry about then. Honestly, I just didn't think you would care."

For some reason, that bothered Eric even more. "I suppose I gave you no reason to think otherwise."

"But it's not like that anymore," Sookie claimed, stopping him from getting up. "After everything you've done for me, I no longer think that. You've always been honest with me from the start. My whole relationship with Bill was based on lies, maybe he did really love me somewhere down the road, but the bottom line is that he used me. You've always been up front about what you wanted from me. And yeah, it wasn't always good, but at least you were truthful."

Eric nodded again, standing up from the couch where they spent the last few hours talking. It was rare for him to spend time with a woman that didn't lead to sex, but with Sookie, he didn't really mind. It was that thought which terrified him, and Eric didn't get scared easily. "It will be daylight soon. I need to rest, but you are free to do what you wish. If you are not tired, Bobby has purchased some videos for you and the refrigerator is stocked with foods that I believe is to your liking. Nothing is off limits; you may wander about if you want. If you don't wish to go to the hospital at the moment, I have made another appointment with Dr. Ludwig to check on your condition. She is much more thorough than your average physician."

Sookie followed him to the bedroom when he took off, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her. She tangled her fingers in his long tresses, bringing his head down to be level with her gaze, and planting a firm kiss on his mouth. "Thank you for everything, I don't want you to think I'm not appreciative."

He pecked the tip of her nose, caressing her cheek softly. "I could never think that. Have a good day, dear one. I will see you soon."

Sookie watched him go with a heavy heart, sick at the thought that she might have offended him. It wasn't something she felt often where Eric was concerned, but a lot had changed since that dreadful night at his bar. She wasn't the same person anymore, and neither was he. Her phone buzzed suddenly and she went to collect it from the kitchen table, feeling her cheeks heat up at the text Eric just sent her from his room. It was a naked picture of himself getting ready for bed with the words, _something for you to think about_. She shook her head, texting back, _go to sleep, you big perv_. His reply was nothing but a wink, and it was enough to bring a smile to her face, the awkwardness of their earlier conversation now gone.

* * *

><p>She awoke to someone nuzzling her stomach, opening her eyes to see the head of a Viking with his ear pressed to her belly.<p>

"What are you doing?"

He glanced up at her. "I wanted to listen to her better. It's still too early to hear much, just a faint heartbeat, but it's a strong one."

Sookie yawned. "How long was I asleep for? I only came in here to rest for a little while."

He smiled. "The sun is down now; I would say you were out for most of the day."

She looked at the clock, rubbing her eyes. "The sun has been down for over an hour. Why are you still naked? How come you didn't wake me sooner?"

Eric shrugged. "I hear pregnant women need more slumber, you looked too peaceful to disturb. As for why I am still naked, well, why not? If you ask me, clothes are highly overrated. In fact, you should divest yourself of yours. When you have a body that beautiful, it is a shame to cover it up. I am proof of that."

Sookie rolled her eyes, but blushed at the compliment. "I know I'm not really showing yet, but I still don't feel comfortable being naked in front of you. I'll probably feel that way for a while, and luckily for me, you don't remember the time you did see me nude."

He glared at her. "You are a cruel woman. I'll remember eventually, and then you will be mine completely."

"Maybe, but that's not today. Get dressed, I'm gonna fix something to eat. Do you want me to heat up a TrueBlood for you?"

Eric cringed. "If you must, I will just take a quick shower and then I have to go to Fangtasia. Pamela doesn't like to be left in charge for too long, something dire always happens on her watch." He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him before she could leave the room. "You do not have to, but if you would like to accompany me…"

She shook her head, effectively cutting him off. "I can't. Not yet, anyway, too many memories. Besides, it's not like I could drink anything. Hell, just the thought of drinking anything there makes me paranoid."

"That will not happen again, lover. The previous bartender has been fired, and from now on I will be extra careful about whom I hire. I promise that if you do decide to return, you will be perfectly safe."

Sookie graced him with a small smile. "I believe you, but it's just too soon. You should go, I'll be fine here. I'll just order a pizza and watch some movies, will you be gone long?"

"Not if I can help it," Eric stated, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless when he pulled away and touching his forehead to hers. "You make it so hard to leave, but I do have other obligations."

She nodded, pushing him to the door with a firm swat on his backside. "Go, I'll still be here when you get back."

He gave a low growl, wanting nothing more than to say the hell with it and take her right there, but now was not the time. Despite how much Eric may hate it at the moment; he still had a job to do. "You will get yours later."

"Promises, promises," Sookie said, blowing him a kiss before making her way out of the room, but didn't make it too far as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against his strong chest.

Eric grinned, licking up her smooth neck, leaving little nips along the way and taking in the delicious smell of her arousal. "Oh, you have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yes, you clearly have a bun in the oven. I'm assuming the spawn does not belong to you."

Eric glared at the small woman giving Sookie an ultrasound. "All you are here for is to verify that she and the child are healthy, I could do without the commentary."

Dr. Ludwig scoffed, putting her equipment away. "They're just fine; I would say she's about ten weeks along. If that is all you need me for, I shall make my leave. Dealing with human children, or at least somewhat, is not in my job description, but if you wish for me to deliver your offspring when the occasion comes, I will do so. It wouldn't be the first time."

Eric led her over to the front door. "We'll keep that in mind, thank you for your assistance."

Sookie pulled her shirt down, running nervous fingers through her hair. "It's not that I doubted you or the pregnancy tests, but I think a part of me was hoping this wasn't true. It's so much more real now. I have a baby inside of me." She burst into tears, once again putting all blame on the hormones, and sobbing even harder when Eric immediately took her in his arms. "I don't think I can do this."

He lightly pushed her away to get a good look at her face, cupping her cheeks. "You can, Sookie, and you won't be doing it alone. I will be with you every step of the way."

"I'm relieved for that, but you have your own stuff to deal with. I feel bad for taking you away from it."

Eric shook his head, touching his lips to hers, and tasting the salt of her tears. "I do not want you to worry about that. You just worry about taking care of yourself and the little one; I have faith that everything will work out for the best."

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. Sookie could do this and with Eric by her side, she could hopefully take on anything the world threw at her.

* * *

><p>"Do I look fat?"<p>

Eric rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Sookie shrugged, sitting down on the couch as she watched him type something on his laptop. "I read some pregnancy books at the library, and apparently you get very horny around the fourth month. That wasn't exactly how it was worded, but I got the gist of it."

He glanced up at her, his eyebrows raised. "Is that a fact?"

"I wasn't so sure at first, but seeing as how I'm in my fourth month…"

"Are you horny, Sookie?" he cut her off, amusement written all over his features.

"God, yes," she breathed out. "I started mentally undressing the sales guy at the store yesterday, he wasn't at all attractive. Some disgusting perv was also checking me out in a very provocative way, and all I could think about was jumping his bones. This can't be natural. I need to be locked up before I do something I might really regret."

Eric laughed. "You poor thing, perhaps I can be of some help."

Sookie moved away when he started to glide closer to her, holding a finger up at him. "Oh, no, you don't. You just stay back, mister. I'm trying to not give into my lusty feelings, and you coming at me like a man on the prowl is not helping."

Eric wasn't one to do as he was told, trapping her on the couch. "I could make the ache go away." He slid his hand over the small bump in her belly, slipping his fingers inside of her shorts and massaging her slick folds, delighted in the sounds of her soft moans. "Does that feel better?"

She nodded, seeming to have lost the ability of speech.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

Sookie shook her head adamantly. "No, please, I need you to keep touching me." She barely recognized her own voice, not usually one to give in so easily, but was finding it hard to care.

Eric was happy to oblige, pushing his digits further inside of her drenched center, feeling how close she was. "Let yourself go, lover. I'll catch you."

That was all it took as Sookie came all over his fingers, panting heavily in the process. She rested her head on the back of the couch, content for the time being.

Eric smiled as he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean of her juices. "There is much more where that came from, but it's time for you to sleep now."

"Not sleepy," she mumbled, even though her eyes were starting to get heavy.

"I beg to differ," Eric claimed, gently picking her up and carrying her to their room. He lay her down in bed, placing the covers over her body. When he felt that she was truly out, he lowered his head to give her a quick kiss before returning back to his computer. The sun wouldn't be up for a few hours, and there was still more work to be done.

As he left the room, flashes suddenly came to him. He saw himself at Sookie's house, talking with her in front of the fire place. All the times they made love in her room, and also in the shower. How he offered to give everything up for her, to stay in her house and be with her always. How he could learn to love her, if he hadn't already. He saw Debbie Pelt attempt to shoot Sookie, but took the bullet for her instead and how she killed the woman in his defense.

Eric shut his eyes once the images vanished, rubbing his temples. He didn't even think it was possible for vampires to get a migraine.

* * *

><p>Sookie was confused when she awoke to find Eric staring at her, an intense expression on his face.<p>

"Are you here to tell me I'm pregnant? I kind of already got the memo," she remarked, trying to make a joke, but it was obvious that he wasn't in the mood. Sookie sat up in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I remember everything," was all he said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, hell."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Fine, you remember, we knew it would happen eventually. It's not like we have to make a big deal about it."

Eric shook his head, still confused by these newfound feelings. "It is a big deal to me. I've lived for a thousand years, Sookie, and in all that time I've never felt for anyone what I felt for you when cursed. I accepted everything you told me that happened, but it's different now that I remember it. I recall feeling terrified when Debbie Pelt had a gun aimed at you, nothing has ever scared me like that." He stood up, moving away from her. "I have to go to the bar for a while; you should get some more rest."

Sookie hurried after him as best she could, not about to let him go that easily. "So, what, that's it? You finally realize that you've experienced real feelings for the first time in your long existence, and your answer is to go to the bar? Let me guess, you need to go there to fuck some mindless fangbanger in hopes that you'll once again forget about everything we did. You knew we had a connection before you ever brought me here and may I remind you, this was all your idea."

He gave her a look. "You are the one who said we don't have to make a big deal of it."

"Yeah, but I was wrong. That has been known to happen before. You need to talk to me, Eric. The last thing I need right now is to be stressed out, worrying about what exactly you're doing at the bar, or who you're doing it with. I don't play the jealous girlfriend well."

Eric raised his eyebrows, an amused expression on his face. "Girlfriend?"

She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You know what I mean. I'm not saying that I'm your girlfriend, or that we're anything remotely like a regular couple, but we do live together. I'm having a baby, one that you decided to raise with me. Again, it was all your idea. If you're not prepared for everything that comes with it, you should just tell me now. I don't need to get attached to another man who plans on leaving me."

"Do not compare me to Compton."

Sookie let out a sigh. "I wasn't talking about him."

He nodded, knowing what she was referring to. "I am just going to the bar to finish some inventory; it should only take two hours. I promise you, lover, there is no intention of me being unfaithful to you. I haven't been with anyone since I awoke in your house once the curse was lifted. Whether I remembered our time together or not, my body definitely did. I didn't understand it at first, but I knew there was more to what happened. After that, being with a random fangbanger didn't seem appropriate. I haven't even fed from them."

To say Sookie was shocked would have been an understatement. "Why?"

"You know why," Eric told her, gently caressing her cheek. "I couldn't bear to see you look at me with utter disappointment, and even though you would have denied caring if I spent time with another woman, I know it would have hurt you."

She wiped her eyes, giving him a small smile. "You didn't have to do that, but I do appreciate the sentiment. I'm sorry for being so crazy, I get hormonal enough without adding pregnancy to the mix. Now, it'll just be ten times worse for you."

He chuckled. "If I can handle Pamela for this long, a hormonal telepath should be a piece of cake." Eric kissed her sweetly on the lips, wiping one of her tears away. "I shall only be gone for a short while."

Sookie nodded. "I'll just be here, watching some TV if I can't get back to sleep. Oh, maybe I'll work on some more of your files if I get really bored. I wouldn't want you to fire me for slacking on the job, after all."

"I doubt you have to worry about that." And with one more parting kiss, he left the house.

* * *

><p>"Eric, people are starting to get uninterested and when that happens, we lose more business. You have duties to uphold, but all you do is ignore everyone around you. This woman has made you soft. I hired a new dancer, Yvetta, she is quite delectable. I know she will be to your liking."<p>

He glared at her. "I am not interested, Pam. I made a promise to Sookie. You may not understand my motives, but you should respect them."

"Look, I like Sookie; she's not bad for a breather. I just think you need to focus more on your priorities here. You don't think clearly where she's concerned, the Eric I knew would have never let some human live in his home and care for a child that is not his responsibility. You may feel like it is because of what happened to her, but that was not of your control. Children are filthy creatures, you should know that," she explained with distaste.

"I used to be a father, or have you forgotten that little fact? Sookie was my responsibility before any of this ever happened, I can't forget how she cared for me when I had no thought to who she was. I remember the time I was cursed now, every single detail, and you have no idea what went on between us."

Pam's eyes widened, a look of dread on her face. "You love her." It wasn't a question. "Oh, Master, you know this can't end well."

"That is for me to decide," Eric claimed. "As of this moment, Sookie and her child are all that matters to me."

She nodded, figuring it was best not to argue with him. "What should I tell the consumers? They are expecting to see you out there."

Eric nodded as well. "I will make my presence known for a little while, but do not anticipate me to be pleasant."

Pam rolled her eyes as she followed him out of his office. "I never do."

* * *

><p>Sookie was horny and no matter what she did, the ache would just not go away. She was currently laying on Eric's bed, naked and all spread out on his satin sheets. She cursed to herself whenever her tummy would get in the way, and feeling so beyond unattractive. Sookie decided to push those thoughts away and get to business, slowly moving her hand down to her wet center and sliding two fingers inside. She pushed them in and out of her now drenched pussy, shutting her eyes as she imagined it was someone else's digits stroking her folds, and flicking her clit in the process. Sookie arched her back, biting her bottom lip as she came all over her fingers, too lost in her own world to realize that she was no longer alone.<p>

"Perhaps you would like something bigger."

Sookie gasped when she saw Eric standing there, quickly going to cover herself, but he immediately stopped her.

"There's no need to do that, lover. As I have told you before, when you have a body this beautiful, it is a travesty to cover it up."

She was about to tell him that her body was hardly beautiful at the moment, but never got the chance as his mouth met hers. Sookie took in a breath when his lips pulled away, making a path down her neck, lavishing her hard nipples, and stopping once he reached her stomach. Sookie felt tears form when Eric placed a tender kiss on her belly, panting when he moved even lower and licked up her slit, collecting all of her juices.

"So delicious," he whispered, plunging his tongue even further inside of her.

Fuck it, she wanted this man desperately and nothing was going to prevent her from having him. There would be no going back now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sookie threw her head back as Eric fondled her breasts, causing her nipples to harden at his touch. He suckled them raw as his fingers continued to penetrate her pussy. She didn't even know when he lost his clothes, but was finding it so hard to care.

"God, Eric, don't stop," she panted.

Stopping was the last thing he had in mind, removing his fingers to be replaced by his tongue once again. When Eric brought her to another release, he positioned his cock over her entrance, brushing the hair out of her face. "Are you positive this is what you want?"

She was stunned that he was actually giving her an out, but there was no doubt about what her decision would be. "Yes, I won't have any regrets."

That was all Eric needed to hear as he slowly thrust his cock inside of her drenched core, letting her adjust to his size, and then leisurely pushing in and out of her. The sounds of her soft moans were going straight to his dick, but he wasn't about to unload just yet. He preferred for her to come first. Instead, he kept himself busy by lavishing every inch of her beautiful flesh that he could. She was perfect in every way. He spent extra time on her abdomen, proving to her that even though she found herself to be unappealing, that just wasn't the case. If anything, Sookie being with child just made her even more gorgeous to him.

Sookie matched his every thrust, raking her nails down his muscled back. "Harder, I'm so close."

Eric chuckled. "Music to my ears, lover." He did as requested, but still held back a bit as to not hurt her. He slipped his thumb into her slick folds, massaging her clit to bring her even closer to orgasm. She came with a squeal, Eric following right behind her. He rested on top of her body for a few seconds, but moved away when he felt that he would crush her.

She snuggled up at his side, breathing erratically in the afterglow. "Shit, I think I saw stars."

He smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Mission accomplished, then."

* * *

><p>Sookie laughed at the computer screen, typing a response to her very perverted boyfriend. She was supposed to be filing more papers, but seeing as how Eric was currently chatting with her online while at Fangtasia, he couldn't be too bothered by her taking a little break.<p>

The phone rang suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie as she went to answer it.

"What are you wearing?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face. "Are you seriously asking me that? You know what I'm wearing, Eric. I haven't changed since you saw me a couple hours ago."

He let out a sigh. "Indulge me, lover, you're taking all the enjoyment out of phone sex."

Her eyes widened. "Whoa, buddy, I never said I would do that. We both have work that we should be getting back to."

"I'd rather be getting back to you."

Those simple words were enough to completely turn her on, and it didn't help that he spoke all huskily. "The phone can't give us all the pleasure we crave, but I promise that when you come home, I'll let you take me for a test drive on top of your desk. We can do a little roleplay. I'll be the innocent schoolgirl and you'll be the big, bad teacher who decides to punish me for disobeying the rules."

Eric groaned on the other line. "Oh, you are a cruel woman. I'll be out of here in twenty minutes."

She laughed again when he hung up, putting the phone back. "He is just so easy."

* * *

><p>"Fuck, you are trying to kill me."<p>

Sookie had her hair up in pigtails and managed to find a plaid skirt in her wardrobe, which gave her more of a schoolgirl look. As for a top, well, she just decided against that entirely. Her plan of seduction would have gone better if she didn't have a bulging belly in the way, but Eric never saw that as an obstacle. Sookie spread out on top of his desk as best she could, revealing that she was also without panties. "How do you plan on punishing me, Mr. Northman?"

He prowled over to her, licking his lips at the luscious sight she presented him with. "You know, I've had this fantasy before. We were in my office at Fangtasia instead, and I took you repeatedly on top of my desk. It's much larger than this one."

Sookie inhaled a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "That's a nice fantasy, but I hope this will be good enough for you. I'm still not ready to go back there."

Eric nodded in understanding. "I would never force that on you, Sookie. I would much rather prefer this scenario, it's more private." He was on her in an instant, kissing her lips and burying his fingers inside of her wetness. The lack of underwear made things easier, but she was still wearing far too much clothes. The skirt soon met the rest of his attire on the floor, ripping his mouth away when breathing became an issue for her. "You have been a very naughty girl, Miss Stackhouse. Turn around."

She did as he said, gasping when he brought a hand down to her butt, giving her a firm smack. "Hey, take it easy back there."

He rubbed the spot that he hit, moving over to her ear. "Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, have you ever been fucked in the ass before?"

Her eyes widened, but realized that she wasn't opposed to the idea. "No, but I'll take any punishment that you see fit."

"Good girl, just relax, I promise you will enjoy it."

Sookie didn't know how she could possibly relax right now, shutting her eyes when she felt the head of his cock enter her tight hole, easing into her very gradually until he was buried fully inside. "Oh my God!"

"Am I hurting you?" he wondered with concern, all traces of their earlier play now gone. "I used oil as to make it less painful for you."

Sookie didn't even know when he went to get that, but figured it must have already been in his office. "It doesn't hurt, just go slow."

Eric did just that, pumping in and out of her at a measured pace. He reached over to grab her breasts, squeezing them as he continued to fuck her from behind. He made his thrusts harder and faster, but she didn't seem to mind, pulling out when they were both sated. Before she could come down from her high, Eric gently picked her up and laid her on his desk, getting on top of her to finish what they started. It was safe to say that no more work was completed that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sookie knew that Eric wouldn't be happy about her doing some last minute baby shopping by herself, being only a month away from her due date, but he was busy at the bar and she hated having to always rely on him to do everything for her. She was still more than capable of handling things on her own, except for getting herself there in one piece, which was why she had Eric's day man, Bobby Burnham; drive her to the local market. He took off to do his own thing, but really hoped he would be back in an hour or so to pick her up. It was no secret that Bobby didn't exactly care for her, and if his thoughts were anything to go by, he wondered why Eric was wasting his time with such an unpleasant woman, but wouldn't risk defying his Master by not doing as she asked.

When Sookie left the store after not finding anything useful, she silently cursed herself at the sight of Bill Compton, having a feeling that he was waiting for her and suddenly wishing she would have done her shopping when it was still light out. "Are you stalking me now?"

"I need to speak with you."

"We don't have anything to talk about," she said, trying to walk by him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Please, Sookie, I just need a moment of your time. I'm trying to understand this. Why would you choose to be with Eric? Is he using you for something? Whose child are you carrying? I know it can't be his, everyone is talking about you in Bon Temps, but I'm finding the rumors hard to believe. I know you have every right to hate me, but I still love you very much. I only want the best for you," he explained.

Sookie ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Oh, now you care about what's best for me? This baby is not your business, and neither am I for that matter. What I'm doing with Eric is between us, you need to stay away from me. You are no longer a part of my life." Before she could storm away, an abrupt pain stabbed her in the abdomen, clutching her stomach in pure agony.

Bill was at her side in an instant. "Are you all right?"

Tears clouded her vision as she tried to answer him, shaking her head. "No, I can't have the baby now. It's too soon." She cried out at another stab of sharp pain. "I need Eric."

Bill was willing to do anything to prove that he was all she needed, wrapping his arms around her hunched form and trying to sooth her as best he could, but before he could respond, the bane of his existence swooped down from God knew where and pulled him away from her.

"Sookie, what is it? I could feel your distress."

She gazed up at Eric in relief, never before so happy to see anyone. "I think the baby's coming."

He nodded, gently picking her up and taking off through the night sky. It looked like Dr. Ludwig was out of the question, what she needed right now was a hospital, and Eric was determined to get her there as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, someone get this kid out of me!"<p>

Eric told her to grip his hand as hard as she needed to, there was no way she could hurt him, but he didn't take in the fact how very strong women in labor tended to be. If he were human, the bones in his hand would surely be broken by now. "Breathe, lover, you're doing very well." The doctor explained that everything looked to be okay, even though she was a few weeks early, it was pretty common.

"He's right, Sookie, just keep taking deep breaths. We're almost ready for you to push." To say Dr. Sanchez was shocked to see a large, extremely pale man making his way through the hospital corridors, with a pregnant woman in his arms would have been an understatement. He lived in this town long enough to know when he was in the presence of a vampire, but the fact he could be having a child was astonishing. He decided to lessen his suspicions by asking, "are you the father?"

"Yes," was all the vampire said, no hesitation on his part. Dr. Sanchez only nodded and got right to work, he had a baby to bring into the world.

"God, I can't do this. It hurts too much," Sookie cried when the doctor told her that it was time to push, once was enough to leave her entirely exhausted.

Eric brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "You are the bravest woman I know, dear one. If anyone can get through this, it would be you. Only a couple more pushes, and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms." There was no doubt in his mind that her child would be anything but beautiful.

Sookie did just that, shutting her eyes and squeezing his hand even tighter as she pushed with all the strength she possessed.

"I can see the head. We need one more, Sookie. Can you do that?"

She nodded, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as she gave a final push, lying back and feeling utterly drained, but it was hearing the cries of her baby that really brought tears to her eyes.

"You did it, lover. I knew you could."

Sookie had never heard such praise in Eric's voice before, it touched her heart.

"Congratulations, you have a girl," the doctor said, handing the bundle over to Sookie after she was cleaned off and wrapped in a fuzzy, pink blanket.

"She's so perfect," Sookie whispered, staring down at her little angel. "I can't believe I made you."

Seeing her with the newborn, Eric wished more than anything that he was gazing at his own child. Yes, it was not feasible for him to have children, but this was the first time since being turned that he wished it was.

"I think I'll name her Adele, after my grandmother."

He smiled at her choice, bending down to touch his lips to her forehead, a lone red tear making a path down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Eric was about to cause a scene in the hospital when he left Sookie's room to let her rest, but would have no regrets. He grabbed Compton by the throat, pinning him against a nearby wall.<p>

"You are not welcome here."

The dark haired vampire sneered, grasping hold of Eric's arm. "I only came to see if she was all right."

He let him go, taking a step back. "She is perfectly fine, you may leave now. It would be best for your wellbeing if I did not see you around my bonded again."

"What has happened to her? I know Sookie; she would not have a meaningless one night stand. It's not in her nature. Who is the father? Did you have him killed, just so you could be the big hero and play 'Daddy' with her? She'll see right through your act."

Eric was losing what little patience he had left. "Sookie is of no concern to you; I suggest you remember that because if I see you anywhere near her again, I will be far less kind. This is your only warning."

With one last scowl, Bill took off in the other direction.

Eric returned to the room after his retreat, seeing that Sookie was fast asleep, little Adele resting beside her in the bassinet the nurse brought. He watched over them, until it was time for him to be dead for the day. No matter what anyone said, they were his family now and no one was taking them from him. He would kill anyone who tried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Eric, you can't still be mad at me. I just had your baby."

He stopped to stare at her, eyes widened. "My baby?"

Sookie blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, just a slip of the tongue, but you know what I meant. Besides, I heard you tell the doctor you were the father. I figured you wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea. It doesn't matter, bottom line is that I just had a baby and I'm absolutely exhausted. We're finally home after being trapped in that hospital for nearly a week, the last thing I need right now is the silent treatment."

"I am not mad at you, but you shouldn't have left to the store without my knowledge of it. I will be reprimanding Bobby for not making sure you were taken care of. And just the thought of Compton being with you…"

"Believe me, he was the last person I wanted to see," she said, cutting him off. "Nor did I expect to go into early labor, I thought I could handle something simple like shopping, but I should have told you about it first. You have to understand that I've always been a very independent person. I've never had to rely on anyone like this and for one brief moment, I forgot to notify you. This still takes some getting used to."

Eric nodded, taking the bassinet from her that held the newborn, who was surprisingly asleep during their entire exchange. The car ride seemed to sooth her, and she was still passed out. "Are you ready for your gift now?"

Sookie smiled as she followed Eric to the spare bedroom, it was located right across from theirs. He had been very secretive in his plans to turn the room into a nursery, not letting her see anything until it was finished. When Eric finally opened the door, she gasped at the display before her. It was beyond gorgeous. The room was painted a light blue, which could have worked for a boy or girl since she didn't want to know the sex beforehand. The most stunning crib she'd ever seen was in the center of the room, a rocking chair beside it. There was also a changing table, filled with tons of diapers and baby powder. A little closet was on the far left, she was shocked to see all kinds of baby clothes already inside. If that wasn't enough, the room also held a little play area with a lot of toys. Oh, yeah, this child would be spoiled rotten. For some reason, that didn't really bother her.

Once Sookie took everything in, she turned back to Eric to notice that he looked nervous, but he really didn't have to. "It's amazing, I can't believe you did all of this."

Eric shrugged. "I had some help." He gently picked the infant up and placed her in the new crib, seeing that she was still sound asleep. "I suppose we should enjoy the quiet while it lasts." When Eric focused back on Sookie, he frowned at the sight of her sudden tears. "What's wrong? Did you envision it differently?"

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "No, everything is perfect. I guess I'm just shocked by all that's happened; you turned out to be nothing like I expected. This means the world to me, Eric." She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, and touching her forehead to his as more tears fell. "I wish you were her father."

Eric felt choked up, which wasn't something that happened often. "I am in the only way that matters, dear one. To Adele, that is what she will see me as. I will always be here for the both of you."

Sookie believed him, and that just proved even more how much their relationship had changed. She honestly didn't know where she would be without him, and hoped to never find out.

* * *

><p>"Where is the little darling?"<p>

Sookie jumped up from the couch, shaking her finger at the woman. "You will not go near my baby unless you behave yourself; I know how you feel about kids."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Spare me the lecture, I already got it from Eric. Honestly, you two should be a reality show. I promise that I come in peace."

Sookie knew a fake smile when she saw one, but figured that was as good as it was going to get. "She's in the nursery. Eric was reading her a story last time I checked."

She scoffed. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Pam reached the nursery, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, isn't this just adorable? I think your testicles might be around here somewhere."

Eric glared at his progeny, putting the baby back in her crib. "To what do I owe this displeasure, Pamela?"

"I wanted to see what had you so preoccupied. I'll never understand what is so charming about these creatures," Pam said in distaste, gazing down at the slumbering infant. "It just lies there and does nothing, when it does wake; all it makes is a terrible noise. Not to mention the disgusting aroma."

"I would appreciate you not calling my daughter it," Sookie commented from the doorway.

Pam grinned. "Of course, the last thing I would want to do is anger a new mother. You weren't answering your phone, Eric; I only came to say that you are needed at Fangtasia. Some of the patrons are getting out of control, they assume since you're hardly around anymore, that they can do whatever the hell they please. We've had teenagers sneak through security again. If you don't get your act together soon, we could be shut down for negligence."

Eric cursed under his breath, giving Sookie an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, love, but I promise this will only take a short while."

It was then that Sookie started to feel guilty; she didn't realize how little time he'd been spending at the bar. She was just so glad to have him around that it didn't even cross her mind, but Sookie would feel terrible if he lost his business because of her. "It's okay, you should go. Take all the time you need, we'll be fine here." When he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, doing the same with Adele, Sookie knew she made the right decision. He would always be there for them, but other people needed him just as much. It would be selfish of her to take up all of his time, no matter how deeply she might want to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Things have gotten out of hand, Eric. It's not just the bar, but your duties as Sheriff are suffering as well. What are you going to do about this?"

He agreed. "You're right; I have to make a choice. I can no longer keep up with my responsibilities here. Therefore, I am handing Fangtasia over to you. I don't care what you do with the place, but it's no longer my call. As for my duties as Sheriff, I will speak with the Queen about resigning my position."

Pam was stunned. "You're going to quit? Eric, this is everything you've worked so hard for. How can you just throw it away for humans? We've kept the baby a secret, but what do you think is to happen if the wrong person finds out that you're playing father? That child will be a target, along with Sookie; you have a lot of enemies out there. Resigning won't change that, in fact, it'll probably make things even worse."

"Do you think I haven't thought of that? No one is getting to them through me, you underestimate the lengths I would go to in order to protect what is mine. When I was cursed, I told Sookie that I would give it all up for her. That hasn't changed just because I know who I am. I will make a formal announcement tonight, but by no means are there to be any mentions of Sookie or the child. It is no one's business of why I am making this decision, and as soon as everything is settled, I will be taking them away from here."

"Where will you go?" she wondered, figuring that arguing would get her nowhere. Eric was her maker and whether she trusted his judgment or not, she would always remain by his side until he said otherwise.

"I haven't decided that far ahead yet. I need to discuss this with Sookie first."

She nodded. "I will inform the clientele."

Eric watched her go. He had plenty of doubts in his head, but none were of him making the wrong choice.

* * *

><p>"And that's it? You just walked out?"<p>

"I did what I thought would be best for us," Eric explained.

Sookie let out a breath, sitting down on the couch. "But it can't be that easy, how can you just walk away without any problems? What if the Queen has you killed for leaving?"

He smiled. "I do not believe it will come to that, but it's nice to see you worried over my welfare."

She shot up. "You're damn right I'm worried, I get why you decided to do this, but I can't be the only reason. That's too much pressure on me, and it will make me feel incredibly guilty if you were to regret it somewhere down the road. What if you decide this isn't really what you want? I'm gonna grow old one day, Eric. Me and Adele, we won't be here forever. What will happen to you after that? You're throwing everything away on something that might not even be worth it in the end."

Eric pulled her down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, but there is no doubt in my mind that this is worth everything. I will care for your child as if she were my own for as long as it takes, no one will ever harm her on my watch. The chance to have a real family, something that was robbed from me is all the reason I need. If you agree, I have decided to relocate elsewhere. We can start new."

Sookie wiped her eyes, not even realizing that she was crying. "Where?"

He shrugged. "I will leave that up to you, wherever your heart desires. It won't be safe for us here."

"Do I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her lips sweetly.

Sookie turned the kiss more passionate, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled away when breathing became an issue, moving over to his ear. "I love you," she whispered. "I know that now. Please, don't break my heart."

If anything, his arms held her even tighter at those words.

* * *

><p>"She's finally asleep. This whole parenting thing is a lot harder than I thought."<p>

He chuckled, welcoming her at his side. "I don't remember much, but I would have to agree with you."

Sookie trailed her hand down his arm. "So, I talked with the doctor today. I got the go ahead on certain activities, if you're interested to know."

Eric grinned. "Well, if that is the doctor's orders, perhaps we should do something about it."

She squealed when he pinned her to the bed, ripping her clothing right off. "Why do I even bother to get dressed?"

"Now you see my point, lover, clothes only get in the way."

Sookie threw her head back when she felt three fingers enter her pussy, followed by a long tongue. "Oh, shit!"

"Quiet, dear one, you wouldn't want to wake the baby."

No, she definitely didn't want that, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. In one quick move, he replaced his tongue with the head of his cock, pushing in torturously slow. It must have taken forever for him to be buried fully inside, but once he finally was, Sookie matched his every thrust. The bed banged against the wall, but neither of them cared enough to stop.

Eric snatched her wrists, pinning them above her head as he pounded her hard and fast, all that could be heard were the sounds of heavy breathing, and their naked bodies slapping together. Before Eric could control his actions, his fangs popped out and penetrated her neck, taking two long pulls of her delicious blood. Sookie came hard around him as he licked the wound closed, nuzzling her throat in the process.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. It never felt that way with Bill."

He growled, glaring down at her. "You will not use that name after I've just fucked you."

She gulped at the expression on his face. "Right, sorry, it's hard to think straight after such an intense orgasm."

Eric smiled now, kissing her lips. "Glad to know you think so, but Adele does not approve."

Sookie didn't know what he was talking about, until she heard the cries coming from the next room. "Crap, I must have forgotten to turn the baby monitor on. Good thing for your enhanced hearing." She tried to move, but found that her legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Do not worry; I'll take care of her."

She scowled at his backside. "I bet you're just loving this."

He went to retrieve a pair of boxers, putting them on before giving her a peck on the cheek. "Knowing that I have fucked you enough to make walking a difficult task does please me immensely."

Sookie stuck her tongue out when he left the room. "You just wait until I get the feeling back, mister. I'll so nail your ass."

Eric popped his head back in for one last remark. "Darling, you can nail my ass any time."

She threw a pillow at his head, which he was able to dodge, the sound of his laughter ringing through the walls.

* * *

><p>Sookie took Adele for a girl's day out, but just wanted to use that as an excuse to pamper her. There wasn't much else to do around the house when Eric was dead to the world.<p>

A frown suddenly formed when she thought about how Eric would never get to be with them during the day, never get to take Adele to the park like normal fathers. It wasn't something he brought up, but Sookie knew he must have thought about that as well. She didn't know how to explain things to Adele once she got older, but would cross that bridge later. They still had plenty of time.

Sookie shook the negative musings away, getting Adele situated in her car seat, but before she could get in on the driver's side, someone grabbed her from behind, placing a cloth over her nose and mouth. The last thing Sookie heard were the cries of her baby as everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Eric was worried when he rose to find Sookie and Adele gone, the fact she didn't leave a note proved that she planned on returning before he awoke, which had him even more concerned. He tried to feel her through the bond, but was drawing a blank.

Pam's urgent phone call had him rushing to Fangtasia in a panic. Before he could ask what was wrong, she was thrusting a piece of paper in his face.

"I found this at the entrance when I arrived. No one saw who planted it there, but it stinks of humans."

He read the words, crumbling the paper with a look of rage. "I can't feel Sookie, which means she is likely unconscious somewhere. She has Adele with her."

"Did I not tell you they would be prime targets? Do you think this is just a random kidnapping?"

"This is not a personal vendetta against me, Pamela. Humans would not have targeted Sookie to get to me, if you have read the note correctly. This is about ransom," he spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and they obviously know a great deal about you. Why else would they have gone for her?"

"We don't have time to argue. I want this entire area searched, they couldn't have gotten too far. Send trackers to trace the scent of this note, I will kill anyone involved in their abduction."

Pam knew that tone all too well, nodding in agreement as she went to do his bidding.

Eric inhaled the air around him one last time, and then took off through the night sky.

* * *

><p>Sookie awoke with a killer headache, noticing that she was blindfolded, and her hands were tied behind her back. She pulled at the rope, but it was bound too tight. Instead of worrying about her safety, she worried more for Adele. The cries could be heard in the distance, and it broke her heart. Not to mention severely pissing her off.<p>

"Where is my daughter?" Sookie yelled, sensing that she wasn't alone. "If you've done anything to her…"

"Relax, we're not gonna hurt the kid. She's perfectly safe, if your boy toy cooperates, you should be free soon enough. We were told he would pay anything for your safety. I wasn't expecting that you'd have a little tyke with you, but that just means even more money for us. My buddy and I are only in this for the cash, no one has to get hurt. "

Sookie didn't recognize the voice, but flinched when a sweaty palm trailed up her thigh. She kicked out at him. "If that is the case, I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

He chuckled. "Feisty, I'll never understand what you girls see in those bloodsuckers. Ain't it like fucking a corpse? That's just sick, I think what you need is a nice, warm body. He won't even have to know."

"You obviously don't know him. In fact, once he finds me, you'll be lucky to get out of here alive."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. It was nice chatting with you," he said, giving her knee another squeeze before walking away.

Sookie let out a breath, trying to get a read on him to find out what this was really about. Luckily for her, both men were pretty loud broadcasters. They either didn't know she was a telepath, or just didn't know how to keep their perverted thoughts to themselves. To say what she heard was disturbing would have been an understatement, but one thought in particular stood out above all others, and it was enough to get her pretty damn peeved. Oh, he would pay for this, especially if anything happened to Adele.

She was about to reach out to Eric when the sudden sounds of a fight going on put that on hold, wondering if he were possibly already there, but what she felt was a different presence. The men yelled out in terror, but were quickly silenced. Before she knew what happened, her arms were freed and the blindfold was removed. Once her eyes adjusted, she was able to see who her savior was, and it left her feeling cold.

"Are you all right, Sookie? Did they harm you?"

Sookie stood up, moving away from Bill without answering as she went to find her baby, locating her in the next room. Adele was lying on a bed, screaming her little lungs out and Sookie could tell she had a very wet diaper. Her fists clenched when she saw that the bed wasn't even secluded, with the hard wooden floors, she could have fallen at any time and injured herself. Sookie ran to her side, taking Adele in her arms and wrapping a blanket around her shivering form. "It's okay now, sweetie. Mama's got you."

"Is she hurt?"

In the worry for her child's safety, Sookie almost forgot that he was there. That was until she remembered exactly what she heard from those men, whom she realized were now laying on the ground, their throats torn open. He had never disgusted her more, but before anything could be said, Eric finally made his presence known, swooping down to take in the destruction around them.

"What did I miss?" Eric wondered with raised eyebrows, beyond relieved to see that Sookie and Adele looked to be unscathed.

She walked over to him, placing the baby in his arms. "Hold her for me; I have to take care of something."

Eric did as he was told, confused when she moved back over to Bill.

Sookie glared at her ex, slapping him hard across the face, which took the dark haired vampire by surprise. "I know exactly what you did, Bill Compton! You hired those men to take me, saying bullshit about how Eric would pay them if I was returned safely, but you had no intention of that ever happening, did you? No, this was all just a ploy to make it look like you were the one to save me, wasn't it? You would seem like the big hero and I would what, fall back in your arms? If you actually believed that for a second, you really don't know me at all. You killed these men in cold blood; they were only involved in the first place because of you. My baby could have been hurt because of you; did you even take that into consideration? I have never hated you more than I do right now. As of this moment, you no longer exist to me. If I ever see you again, I swear I will make you meet the final death. That is if Eric doesn't do it first."

He stepped closer at her speech, and the fact he was carrying a baby was the only thing to stop him from ripping Compton's head right off. "I should kill you very slowly for this, but I think the worst torture will be knowing that the woman you claim to love wants nothing more to do with you. Every day of your pitiful existence will be spent alone, grieving over what you have lost, but make no mistake. There will be no other warnings, Compton. If you come anywhere near Sookie or her child, if I find out that you have caused them any pain, you will regret it."

"The baby wasn't supposed to be here!" Bill amended. "I never meant for her to be involved. You have to understand that I would have never harmed your child, Sookie. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her, and I knew you would have been protected. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"Except for those men, right?" she said, pointing to the lifeless bodies on the floor. "Of course, why should you care about simple humans? I'm tired and cranky, nothing you say will change what you tried to do, whether you meant for her to be involved or not. We're done here, but I'll leave you with this. Eric is her father, he's the only one who matters and that's all you need to know." Sookie sighed in relief when he took off, turning her attention on Eric, who now had a sleeping Adele resting in his arms. He always did know just how to sooth her. "Can we go home now?"

He nodded, picking her up and being very careful with his precious cargo as he flew away.

Neither said a word until they were back at the house, Eric could tell how exhausted Sookie was and after changing Adele, placed her inside the crib before joining Sookie in the living room.

"I can't believe you didn't kill him."

Eric sat beside her on the couch. "Trust me, I want nothing more, but despite all that he has done, I know his death would hurt you. I may not be the one to punish him, but I will have to report his actions to Sophie-Anne. He has broken many rules by her standards."

Sookie agreed, knowing there was nothing she could do about that, but Bill brought this all on himself. "I'm so tired."

He picked her up, placing her on his lap as his arms wrapped securely around her. "I must admit, hearing you tell Compton that I am Adele's father was very pleasurable. I have never wanted to fuck you more than in that moment."

Sookie laughed. "Always the romantic," she responded, touching her lips to his and letting out a yawn when she pulled back.

Eric guided her head to his shoulder, kissing her hair. "Rest now, dear one, everything will look up tomorrow."

Unlike Bill, when Eric told her something, she believed him. It was that thought which had her drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Eric knew what he was feeling; it had been there for months now, but hearing her officially call him the baby's father, in front of Compton no less, was all the hope he needed. He still hadn't voiced the words to her yet, finding them hard to get out, but there was no doubt in his mind that he felt them. In time, he would tell her, but as of this moment, he was content with how things were going. With that notion in mind, Eric pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering softly in her ear, "jag älskar dig."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sookie threw her head back as the hot water flowed over her, feeling truly content. She was too lost in her bliss to notice that the shower door was being pulled open, until she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She jumped a little at the contact, but then relaxed in his embrace.

"How did everything go?"

Eric kissed her shoulder blade, taking the loofah and rubbing it all over her body. "Compton will no longer be a problem for us, he has been dealt with."

Sookie shuddered at the implication of that, but before she could respond, Eric beat her to it.

"He is not dead, lover, but I cannot promise that the alternative is any better. It would be best if I didn't discuss the details."

She nodded, realizing that it wasn't something she cared to know. "What's going to happen to you?"

Eric turned her around to face him, cupping her cheek tenderly. "If I choose to release my position as Sheriff, I would not be permitted to have further contact with you. That is obviously not an option, so I told Sophie-Anne about the baby. I explained that I was the child's biological father, of course she wanted to know how that was possible. I clarified that Adele was conceived while I was cursed, that the witch's magic somehow made it probable for me to impregnate you. That was the only logical conclusion I could think of on such short notice. No one besides Pam knew about you being attacked at Fangtasia, we made very sure to keep that quiet. I have taken you in and chose to raise this baby with you, to the outside world; it would appear that I am the father. And since Hallow is no more, Sophie-Anne won't be able to find out what enchantment was used. Given that having children isn't likely for vampires, she considered it a very rare gift and decided to liberate me of my duties, letting me free to be with the both of you."

That was the last thing Sookie expected, it seemed to go a little too easily. "What's the catch? There's always a catch, I'm finding it hard to believe that she actually thinks you were able to get me pregnant. No amount of magic could make that possible; I thought she was smarter than that."

He turned the water off, snatching up a towel to dry her with when he noticed her shivering. "I think on some level, she didn't believe me, but that would have given her a better excuse to let me go. If it were only you, I don't think she ever would have considered it, but a child changes everything. The little ones sometimes have the ability to melt even the coldest of hearts, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that Sophie-Anne didn't want to deprive this baby of the only father she's ever known. There is one catch, though; we have to leave Shreveport within a week and won't be allowed to return. I didn't ask any questions. I think I was just too relieved at the time. Besides, we were going to depart at some point, anyway. It's just happening sooner than we expected."

Sookie took everything in, following him into the bedroom, a towel draped firmly around her body. One check to the nursery showed that Adele was still sleeping peacefully; she glanced around the room in sadness. "I guess it won't do us any good to argue with her, but it'll be so hard to leave this place. What about all the work you've put into it?"

"It was nothing. I told you this is only one of my homes; I have many in various locations. It won't be difficult to build another nursery. Come to bed, dear one."

She did as he said, smiling when he discarded her towel, smothering her still damp skin with kisses.

"My home is wherever you are," Eric whispered, capturing her lips with his in a passionate caress.

Sookie teared up as he lowered her down on the bed, covering her body with his much larger frame, but instead of feeling suffocated, she just felt safe. She gasped when three long fingers entered her womanhood, followed by a wicked tongue.

Eric grinned against her pussy; the sounds she made were always music to his ears. He continued to feast on her delectable quim, licking up every drop that gushed out of her. Before she could come down from her high, he buried his cock fully inside, catching her scream with his mouth. He fucked her hard and fast, pulling his lips away to let her breathe, and then spreading kisses all along her smooth throat. His fangs popped out, sinking into her neck leisurely. She came hard around him, not stopping until she was good and sated.

Sookie cried out, raking her nails down his muscled back. She latched on to his neck, biting his flesh hard enough to tear, his blood filling her mouth a moment later as she drank. The last time she did this was when he tricked her into sucking a bullet from him, and while she may have seemed repulsed at the time, that was the farthest thing from her mind. He tasted sweet, not at all coppery like Bill's blood. The whole exchange meant something to her even then, and it was enough to have her keep the bullet as a memento.

Eric rolled off of her a minute later, but immediately wrapped her back in his arms. Nuzzling her perfect breasts, and taking a succulent nipple in his mouth. "You continue to amaze me."

She felt pleased at those words. "I have to keep up with you, after all."

He chuckled. "I doubt you need to worry about that. In a thousand years, no woman has ever been able to hold my interest like you do. I can't get enough."

Sookie hoped he would feel the same way when she was older, and wouldn't trade her in for a younger model.

Eric gave her a pointed look. "It will never happen."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't say anything. Did you just read my mind?"

"I could sense your thoughts. An added bonus, or a curse of sharing blood. Depends on how you look at it," he explained.

"No shit, does it work both ways?"

Eric shrugged. "You are the telepath, what am I thinking right now?"

Sookie tried to get a read on him, her eyes widening, and a blush tinting her cheeks. "Okay, that's really disgusting. Maybe you should just keep your thoughts to yourself."

He laughed, concerned when she jerked away, a look of distress on her features.

"I've had Bill's blood, and he's had mine. Does this mean he knew what I was thinking? Bastard, he never told me anything about that. He could have been listening in on my private thoughts and I wouldn't have even known. Hell, I could have done the same with him, but since I don't make a habit of reading vampires, I didn't bother to try. If I knew about that beforehand, I could have found out about his whole deception a lot sooner. Oh, he better hope we never cross paths again. Is his blood out of my system now?"

Eric pulled her back to his side, kissing her forehead. "Yes, you didn't make it a normal occurrence to exchange blood. When you took mine, it cancelled out any hold he had over you."

She frowned. "I guess I was just a project to him."

"Compton was a fool, but I will always be honest with you."

Sookie graced him with a small smile, resting her head against his chest. "I know, that's the one thing I can count on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Six years later…_

Sookie lounged back in the lawn chair, loving the feel of the sun on her skin.

"Mama, look at me!"

She glanced up to see her little girl swimming like a fish in the pool, her floaties keeping her above water. Adele only had a few lessons before she was swimming like a pro, and now wanted to show Sookie all of the moves she learned. "That's great, baby, I'm very proud of you."

One of Eric's many homes was located in Georgia, and after some consideration, she decided that would be a decent enough place to raise their daughter. His house was on a farm, about twenty miles from civilization; it was very quiet and peaceful. There were all kinds of animals, which Adele just loved, including a stable with horses, but she wouldn't be allowed to ride until she was a little older. It took much debating to even let her take swim lessons, but at least the pool finally came in handy. Sookie loved to sunbathe and wasn't much for swimming at night, that being the only time Eric would be able to join her.

Sookie still kept in touch with everyone back in Bon Temps, but her visits were limited. After a while, they stopped pressuring her about who Adele's real father was, but knew that her little girl would have to be told the truth eventually. Baby steps, as of right now, everything was perfect.

"I wish Daddy could see me," Adele said, a sudden frown on her features.

Everything except for that, the look on her daughter's face just about broke her heart. They kept quiet about Eric being a vampire, not sure yet how such a small child would take it. All they told her was that he had a bit of a sun allergy, but knew that lie couldn't last forever. Eric never said anything, but Sookie could tell how much he hated not always being able to do things with Adele. He stayed awake once a year during the day, bleeds and all, just to see his little girl enjoy her birthday party. No matter how much it weakened him, he wouldn't have missed that for the world.

As for Pam, not only did she own Fangtasia, but she was now Sheriff of Area 5, the youngest vampire to ever be given such an opportunity. She would visit them occasionally, and even managed to take a liking to Adele, now that she was growing up.

Sookie was brought back to reality, smiling at her little angel. "I wish he could, sweetie. Daddy loves you very much, maybe we can go for another swim later tonight and you can show him then, okay?"

"Perhaps now would be a good time."

Sookie jerked around with a gasp, stunned to see Eric standing behind her in broad daylight. "What are you doing out here? Do you want to burn up?" After a moment of him standing there giving her a goofy grin, Sookie realized that he wasn't on fire. "How is this possible?"

Eric took the chair next to her. "I will tell you if you promise not to get upset with me."

Sookie didn't like the sound of that, but waited for him to elaborate.

"I found a witch that I knew could be trustworthy. Pam recommended her; she was having a relationship with the woman, who introduced Pam to her mentor, an Octavia Fant. We talked, and after much convincing on my part, she decided to give me one day in the sun. The magic is powerful, like nothing I've felt before. I didn't think it was achievable, but after I went to rest a few hours ago, I suddenly awoke without any problems. That is when I knew it must have worked; she gave me today to spend with both of you. I know it's not enough…"

She cut him off with a kiss, pulling away to rest her forehead against his. "It's more than enough. I can't believe you did this, especially after already being cursed by a witch once. Anything could have gone wrong."

"It was worth the risk."

"Daddy!" Adele yelled, climbing out of the pool to run over to her father.

He picked the excited child up, sitting her down on his lap. "Have you been a good girl for your mother today?"

She nodded adamantly. "Did you come outside to see me swim? Your skin won't hurt, will it?"

Eric smiled, kissing her cheek. "No, my love, today I am all yours."

Adele beamed up at him. "Can you come swim with me? Please?"

Eric knew that when it came to his daughter, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. "Will you join us?"

Sookie shook her head, leaning back in the chair. "That's fine; I think I'll just watch you two. Only for a little while, it's almost time for lunch." She smiled when Eric went to play with Adele in the water, laughing at the sight of them and the pure joy on her daughter's face. It saddened her that this would only be for one day, but it was more than she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>"God, I can't feel my legs."<p>

Eric chuckled, nuzzling her bare shoulder. "I must admit, you are good for a man's ego."

Sookie snuggled up at his side, Adele having gone to bed an hour ago. Luckily, their daughter could sleep through anything. She took a deep breath, knowing this would be a hard conversation, but it was something they really needed to discuss. "I'm ready to talk about it again."

He let out a sigh, having a feeling of what she was referring to. "I won't force anything on you, Sookie. As I have told you before, I will not turn you unless you ask it of me."

She sat up, shaking her head. "That's what we need to talk about, Eric. I've thought a lot about this, and I realized that I'll never ask you to turn me. I just can't do it, even though it pains me to know that I'll have to leave you some day."

Eric nodded, as much as he hated what she was saying, he would respect her wishes, but she wasn't finished.

"After I'm gone and if Adele is over eighteen, I give you permission to turn her, but only if she wants you to."

That was definitely the last thing he expected to hear. "Are you certain?"

She took another breath, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to be alone. It makes me sick that I'm basically telling you it's okay to kill our daughter when the time comes, but I know that you wouldn't hurt her. And if it means you'll always be together, it's more than worth it, but it has to be something she wants. I need you to promise me that you won't do anything without her consent."

"I promise, but that is not something we need to worry about for a long time."

Sookie hoped he was right, it would mean everything to her if she was around to see her baby grow up. The chances were bigger now since they've moved away from Louisiana; no one was out to get her. "Today was pretty amazing; I loved seeing her little face light up when you came outside. She thinks the world of you."

Eric smiled, pulling her back down to his side. "She is my world, along with her beautiful mother."

Sookie smiled as well, feeling her eyelids start to get heavy, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, feeling content for the first real time in his long existence. "I love you as well, dear one. Always and forever."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that's not the best ending in the world and it seemed to happen really fast, but I went into this with practically no ideas. I'm surprised I managed to come up with anything, but this was the best I could do. I hate dragging stories out only to add more angst, just wanted to give you a little glimpse of their future. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it's always nice to know what you guys think=)<strong>


End file.
